The present invention provides a light gauge sheet metal building construction system and provides for cell panels, which when assembled provides a complete building.
Historically, buildings have been constructed of many different materials. These include wood, concrete, stone, pressed board, and even sod or thatching and the like. Each of these building materials has problems when it comes to combustibility, strength, conducting of heat and cold, cost, and the like. Wood for example, permits air infiltration and is combustible. Furthermore, it has limited strength, and our continued use of wood is a drain on our natural forest resources. In addition, wood allows infestation by insects such as termites and the like.
Concrete structures are not cost effective and are difficult to construct requiring labor intensive activity. Concrete tends to crack and consequently requires reinforcing by steel or the like. Buildings of stone are very expensive and the stone tends to conduct heat and cold as well as moisture.
The present invention provides a light gauge sheet metal building construction system which has a complete exterior shell that includes all exterior walls, floors and the roof. The building construction system is very flexible and as a result meets, and in most cases, exceeds structural and thermal requirements for specific buildings.